A New Life
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: After Daniel X kills the prayer aka number one he try's to live a normal life. but when Girl trouble gets in the way he wishes that he wouldn't have retired from killing aliens.


I walked up the front porch, a bouquet in my hand. I inhaled in a deep breath, steadying myself. Fighting aliens easy, going on a first date with a new girl, not so easy. I lifted my left arm knocking on the door three steady times. The door swung open and a lady with short, blond, curly hair was revelled

"Mrs. Height" I smiled

"Daniel! Come in come in." Clair's mother gestured me in

"Clair will be only a few minutes she had trouble finding the right clothes." Mrs. Height grinned, a large man wearing a black shirt and jeans walked up to me with a hard mask painted on his face.

"So you're Daniel then." He said stiffly

"Yes sir"

"Humph." He puffed his chest out looking even larger, he stood a head taller then me and had pitch black hair with gray stands of hair sporting out here and there. Thier house was a creamy brown, they had a small living room to the right of the front door and a kitchen to the left

"Your house is lovely Mrs. Height" I said

"Oh thank you Daniel please come sit down Clair should be down any minute." She gestured to the sofa in the living room. Clair's mother was a very tiny woman much shorter then myself, the couple together was interesting. I walked over to a chair by the window and sat down awkwardly, looking around the room. Clair's parents walked over and sat on a sofa on the opposite side. We sat in silence, Clair's dad glairing at me and her mother smiling sweetly at me. I looked around the room and stated to whistle. I looked down at my watch quickly, forty five seconds had past, could that be all? It felt like a decade.

After another ten seconds I heard foot steps descending down the stairs, I shot out of my chair looking up at the stairs just to catch Clair coming down. Her dirt blonde hair was down around her shoulders in layers. She wore dark skinny jeans with a purple tank top. I stared at her, grinning. When she caught my eyes she smiled. I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and escorted her to the door, I then remembered the flowers.

"These are for you." I said handing them to her

"Awh, Daniel you didn't have to" she said but she was grinning down at the flowers, she smelt them and then looked back at me

"Her dear I will take care of those you two go have fun and Daniel please bring her back before ten."

"No problem Mrs. Height." I said before taking Clair outside and down to the street where my motorcycle sat. I handed her a red helmet before I grabbed my black one. I saw Clair's parents standing in the door frame Mrs. Height looking like she was going to tear up and Mr. Height looking like he might want to hit me when I returned. I climbed onto the seat, then Clair struggled on, wrapping her arms around my waist.

We speed down the road heading towards the north side park.

When we finally got there we walked over to the grass field holding hands. I knew this wasn't my first date there had been others. But Clair was almost different then them, she was outgoing and funny and very interesting. I had meant her when the gang and I where playing soccer with me as the soccer ball. Yep I said that right. I grinned as I thought over that day happily

__

I soared up into the sky as Dana kicked me once again coming closer and closer to Joe who was the goal keeper. She hit me with one quick sharp jab, that sent me shooting towards Joe. He lunged over to try to catch me but I passed his finger tips and hit the back of the net. Dana jumped punching the air. Emma raced up to her to high five her

"Uhu, uhu." Emma said twirling around

"So what's that fifty to Zero?" Dana said with a sparkling smile. Willy grunted and looked to the ground ashamed.

"Wooh, nice move" A stranger's voice said from the distance. Everyone turned their head to see a girl the same age as us walk up to the group. She had dirty blonde hair that was in a high pony tail "mind if I join?" she said sweetly Joe shook his head grinning

"Actually…" Dana began "we were only playing teams of two and anyways I think we were going to end the game soon…" Dana looked at her then glancing at me aka: the soccer ball.

"Oh…Well maybe some other time then." She said before walking away. I transferred back into my self and looked at Dana as if she was crazy

"Why were you so rude?" I said but I didn't wait for an answer running towards the girl when I reached her I stopped

"Hey I was going to join them so if you want you can come play." I said nodding back towards the field

"You sure?" she said

"Yeah."

"Well alright then." She said grinning

"Daniel." I said holding out a hand she took it smiling up at me

"Clair." We ran back to the field before I made a soccer ball out of thin air. Clair joined Dana's tem while I went with the guys.

"Alright let's do this." I said kicking the ball forward.

Clair was surprisingly good. She got two goals grinning at me when ever she did. Dana looked unsure of her self for the first time. In the end the girls once again kicked our asses.

"Jeez…" Willy mumbled. Clair smiled and then started backing away

"Well thanks guys but I think I should be getting back so the folks don't worry." Clair said

"Oh you do?" I said looking disappointed

"Yeah but if you want I can come play some other time...You know if you don't mind losing that is." She grinned

"Oh you want a peace of me? Bring it" I said holding up my fist playfully she giggled when I stepped closer to her. She tried to poke me but I grabbed her hand and poked her

"Tsk, tsk you will have to try harder then that." I said grinning

"Alright I surrender!" she said laughing

"Okay… well then you have to let me take you out some time." I said smoothly

"I suppose that is a fair compromise." she said "Can you remember a number?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

We finally made it to a small concession stand a few yards away. I bought two hot dogs, we trailed over to a picnic table.

"Thank you for not taking me to a restraint." She said taking a first bite out of her food

"Why didn't you want to anyways?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm always go to restraints, i wanted to do something different."

"Hm"

We ate our hot dogs chatting about different things like: where we have gone, want we want to do, all except one big part of my life; you know the part were I am an alien yeah I didn't mention that. After killing prayer also known as Number one, I tried to live my life as normally as possible. Trying to go out on dates here and there and even buy a house for my family and friends. After we finished our food we went on a walk around the large park.

"So you were home schooled till you where fourteen?" I asked again

"Yeah my parents thought then that it would be better if I went to a public school." She said swinging our hands "What about you? I feel like I have been talking all night." She said looking up at me. I let out a short chuckle before looking back down at her

"Well I have been home schooled also practically all me life. I have gone to a few schools and my family moves around a lot. So I never really got to settle down any where." I said

"And you're parents? What do they do?" she asked

"Um well my parents died when I was young."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. If I would have known…"

"No it's alright my Aunt and Uncle took me in they were lots of help so it's not all bad." I said lying smoothly. She stopped to look in my eyes

"What?" I said whipping my face "Do I have some ketchup on my face?"

"No…" she whispered and right there she kissed me. I was shocked at first but then quickly kissed her back. I wrapped my arm around her waist and stood there happy as ever.

I walked Clair up to her door and then stopped

"I had a great time" she grinned

"yeah me too" I said she stood there for only another second before I leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips "I'll call you" I said

"Night" she whispered

"Good night" I said as she walked in and closed the door. I sighed before walking back down the steps to my motorcycle and heading back to my house.

I got back ten minutes later opening the door and flicking on the light. The house was completely silent. I closed my eyes for a quick second and then heard a bustle of noise.

"Took you long enough" Joe said "I'm starving!" he headed off to the kitchen and got a bag of chips. My father and mother sat on a sofa while pork chop sat on the floor playing her new PSP. Willy and Emma played a card game at the coffee table. And Dana sat in a chair looking out the window, her eyes looked sad. I walked over to her

"You alright?" I asked looking down at her with worry. She snapped her head up to mine and glared. I took a step back stunned, not once in her life did she look so terrifying.

"Yes I'm fine." She growled. I looked down at her confused for a second before grabbing her and toeing her to the back yard

"Get off of me!" She shouted yanking her arm away from mine

"What's wrong!" I said after I closed the screen door

"Nothing" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest

"Don't lie to me." I said

"Fine, I just am mad alright."

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you went out with that girl!" She hissed

"Why would you be angry?"

"Because she isn't right for you!" she shouted. I let out a deep sigh "Remember Daniel when you made me? How I was you're dream girl!"

"Yes of course I do."

"Doesn't seem like it" she spat

"What is that suppose mean?"

"Well it's not like this is the first girl to have eyes for you… and every time you break up with them do you know why?" she said

"Because I can't get emotionally involved with humans."

"No… Daniel how blind are you?" she said and then she kissed me. I pulled away quickly and looked at her shocked

"What are you doing" I whispered

"This is why you break up with them Daniel because you have feelings for me how long will it take you to see that?"

"I can't be with you you're not even real, you're my imaginary." I said

"I'm real, am I not breathing air right now, do I not have a heart pumping right now?" she paused to look at me "Do I not have feelings?...Daniel you made me your dream girl but what you didn't now is that you are my dream guy." she whispered inches away from me. I closed my eyes before she leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped my other free hand around her waist. I slanted my head to kiss her better. And it was amazing, I never knew anything like this. Goosebumps rose on my arms and my breath came out in gasps when she pulled away. I felt dizzy and I saw dotes

"Dana." I whispered her name before I pulled her lips back to meet mine. When she pulled I looked down at her into the eyes

"What am I going to say to Clair?" I whispered and with that Dana grinned showing all her white teeth before leaning back in for a sweet kiss

**I prof-read it again, hoped you liked it, please review : )**


End file.
